Vivo por ella gakuen Alice songfic
by MagicaLunaTica
Summary: Es el primer songfic que hago no sean crueles. Lo que piensan tanto Hotaru como Natsume de ELLA.


VIVO POR ELLA .- POR NATSUME Y HOTARU

NATSUME

Vivo por ella sin saber si la encontré o me ha encontrado,

La primera vez que la vio, fue a las afueras de la academia intentando escapar. En ese instante no se fijó mucho en _**ella**_ pero, había algo en esa persona que le llamaba tanto la atención, no sabía que era, solamente se quedó mirando la unos segundos para tratar de descifrarlo pero no lo logro y no tenía el tiempo de pensar en eso quería escapar, eso era lo más importante.

ya no recuerdo como fue, pero al final me ha conquistado

Puede que ella fuera realmente una molestia en algunas ocasiones, pero en otras era realmente interesante verla, sus facciones, sus gestos que idea saldría de esa cabeza. Ella era interesante. Lo cautivo en el momento en que la vio, pero creyó que esa belleza tan rara era solamente externa. Se sorprendió al saber que también era bella y rara por dentro, era un misterio, demasiado alegre y despreocupada.

vivo por ella que me da toda mi fuerza de verdad,

Él era fuerte eso nadie lo negaba y quien lo hiciera se arrepentiría el resto de sus vidas, pero ella le daba otro tipo de fuerzas, cuando se sentía cansado y/o deprimido ella con solamente una sonrisa, una de esas tan hermosas y puras sonrisas le devolvían la fuerza perdida, ella era toda su fuerza y voluntad.

vivo por ella y no me pesa.

No le importaba si tenía que sacrificar su vida por _**ella**_, esa niña era hermosa, misteriosa, un enigma, alegre. _**Ella**_ era todo lo que lo mantenía con vida, algo así no lo dejaría así como así.

Lo más sorprendente era que en esa escuela solamente estaba por Imai

_**Vivo por ella yo también,**_

_**Ella**_ era su luz, puede que fuera un poco egoísta pero a _**ella**_ no le importaba seguía a su lado como si nada. Como si fuera una persona que siempre le fuera prestar atención, _**ella**_ era todo lo quetenía en la academia al igual que **él**.

_**no te me pongas tan celoso, **_

Le causaba gracia que **el** a veces se enojara cuando le tocaba de pareja en un trabajo, pero a ella también le molestaba que a su pequeña la pusieran con ese **gato pervertido**, como ella lo llamaba y en el fondo ella misma lo pensaba.

_**ella entre todas es la más dulce y caliente como un beso, **_

Ella era suave dulce y amorosa no importaba cuantas veces le dijera que la persona más importante en su vida era ella misma. Aun recordaba ese beso que le dio. Era exactamente como ella. Caliente, suave y dulce. No sorprendía que **el** siguiera deseando desesperadamente volver a probar tan adictivos labios.

_**Ella a mi lado siempre está**_

_**Ella**_ nunca, aunque le dijera que lo hiciera, nunca la dejaba sola. Eso a veces era molesto, pero también algo bueno,

_**para apagar mi soledad**_

Cuando se sentía triste ,no importara el dolor, si _**ella**_ estaba al lado suyo, no soltaría ni una lagrima, si lo hacia su cara se volvería triste y no quería eso

_**más que por mi por ella yo vivo también... **_

Su vida no importaba mucho, pero la de _**ella**_ importaba más que el mundo, si _**ella**_ moría a nadie le importaría era frio y solitaria con nadie convivía pero si su pequeña moría, sería algo totalmente diferente, no solo su mundo si no el de **él**, su mejor amigo, Permy , Tsubasa, Misaki el de la mitad de la escuela , incluso de Mr Bear, perdería enormemente su sentido y para ella no habría razón para vivir. Ella era su luz, era lo que necesitaba y lo que anhelaba.

Es la musa que te invita...

_**Ella**_ era dulce y cariñosa, tenía una piel suave, su cabello era de seda y olía a fresas mientras que sus dulces labios tenían el color de un durazno, todo

_**tocarla suavecita... **_

_**Ella**_ era una tentación de esa era hermosa musa, para tocarla

en mi piano a veces triste

la muerte no existe si ella está aquí..

Ese árbol de Sakura, era su territorio, pero siempre fue un lugar solitario en el cual nadie estaba , y aunque era por eso que era suyo, cuando ella venia todo se alegraba, se olvidaba el tiempo y esa sonrisa hacia que todo lo malo se fuera, no había razones ni soluciones, solo estaba _**ella**_.

_**Vivo por ella que me da todo el afecto que le sale **_

No importara cuanto la lastimemos, nunca te va a dejar solo/a. Siempre es cariñosa y te dará el apoyo incondicional, siempre te ara reír, aunque no quieras, _**ella**_ es una fuente de amor inagotable.

_**a veces pega de verdad pero es un puño que no duele **_

Trata de vengarse pero jamás te hará daño, es imposible que _**ella**_ te haga un daño demasiado grande. Nunca te dañara intencionalmente de manera exagerada.

_**Cómo duele cuando falta... **_

Cuando _**ella**_ no está me siento sola y deprimida, no se siente la alegría en el aire y nadie puede sonreír, _**ella**_ es toda la felicidad de todos, nadie se rie, nadie comenta algo gracioso y casi nadie está en clase.

Vivo por ella en un hotel...

_**Cómo brilla fuerte y alta... **_

_**Ella**_ es fuerte, nunca se rinde no importa la dificultad, si es para hacer sentir a alguien bien _**ella**_ iría al fin del mundo.

Vivo por ella en propia piel...

_**Ella**_ es la razón de mi vivir, sin _**ella**_ no tengo una razón de existir.

_**y **_ella_** canta **_en_** mi **_garganta_** mis **_penas_** mas **_negras_** de **_espanto_**... **_

No importa que tan grande sea mi problema, _**ella**_ va a hacer lo imposible por que desaparezca, y hacerme feliz aunque nunca lo demuestre.

Vivo por ella y nadie más

puede vivir dentro de mi,

Solo _**ella**_ trae la alegría, solo _**ella**_ le trae luz, solo _**ella**_ lo puede enamorar, solamente _**ella**_.

ella me da la vida, la vivo...

si está junto a mí... si está junto a mí

_**Ella**_ le trajo una vida, llena de luz, alegría y paz, por eso es que la vive, solamente vive porque _**ella**_ estaría triste si lo viera morir, incluso a reducido las veces en las que usa su Alice solo por _**ella**_.

Desde un palco o contra un muro...

No importa donde siempre la buscare

vivo por ella al límite...

No le importa si tiene que usar todo su Alice, siempre estará deseando liberar a _**Rapunzel**_ de esa torre.

en el trance mas oscuro...

Toda la negrura no importa siempre _**la**_ buscare.

_**vivo por ella íntegra... **_

_**Ella**_ es la única que sigue en pie, la única que aún tiene esperanza de salir.

_**cada**_ día _**una**_ conquista _**la**_ protagonista _**es**_ ella _**también**_...

_**Ella**_ es al protagonista de esta historia, ella lo es todo.

Vivo por ella por que va dándome siempre la salida

No importa que tan perdido este siempre va a ir a buscarme y mostrarme las miles de salidas que _**ella**_ le encuentra.

porque la música es así

Así es _**Mikan**_

fiel y sincera de por vida

Nunca te va a dejar, siempre contigo va a estar, aunque no lo quieras

V_**ivo por ella que me da noches de amor y libertad **_

_**Ella**_ siempre va a buscar que seamos libres, y tengamos ese amor que se nos negó siempre.

_**si hubiese otra vida, la vivo **_

_**por ella también**_...

No importara nunca, si es en esta u otra vida siempre me preocupare y la cuidare como _**ella**_ lo hace con todos.

ella se llama música

_**Ella**_ es _**Mikan**_.


End file.
